Life with Vampires
by SuperLight
Summary: See what happens when Nessie is 11 and Jake is her friend. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nessie's POV

My name is Renesmee and I am technically 1 year old, but mentally and maturely I am 11. And my parents drink blood. Does that sound scary to you? Well it does to me and they're my parents. Should parents be scary to their children? I don't think so. I don't know what makes me so different. I guess it is just that my mom, Bella, used to be human but then something happened and now she's a vampire. Even my best friend, Jacob Black, isn't entirely human. I guess technically I'm not really human either, but at least I'm half human. My dad, Edward, is a vampire and I am told that he turned my mother into one too.

Do you think that if a person's best friend is a werewolf, that person should be terrified or happy that they haven't become food yet? Because my mom and I both have the same best friend, Jacob, he's a werewolf. He cared for my mother when my dad left her so she would be safer. Only she wasn't safe. Her stupidity almost drowned her and then I wouldn't be here with this story. And my father thought she was dead and went to get himself killed so he wouldn't have to live without my mother, or so I'm told.

Jacob gave me my favorite nickname, Nessie, but that nickname also almost got him killed by my mother. My full name is such a mouthful so he came up with Nessie which is also the nickname for the Loch Ness monster, so obviously she would be mad. Another reason she was mad was because he imprinted on me. Imprinting means that when I was younger he was sort of like my guardian, now he's my best friend, but when I'm old enough, he'll be my boyfriend and then husband. Suddenly, Jacob walk in the room and I ran to him yelling "Jacob, Jacob" and he picked me up laughing.

"Hey Girly" said Jacob

"Want to see what I learned Jacob?"

"Sure"

I jump out of his arms, run to the forest, and run as fast as my mom, to show him that I can run super fast without getting hurt, like my mom worried about when daddy took her on her first run when she was human.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cool Nessie" and that just sent me into a laughing fit.

"What? You aren't going to challenge me?"

"Not at the moment, but I think Emmett might want to bet with you right now, though"

"Ok I'll go see if he can think something up to bet on, and I know not to bet against Alice" I went off to find Emmett "Emmett you want to bet you can choose everything"

"Ok if you want to go there let's see ok I have a bet, whoever can get a catch first in the forest and bring it back to the house first wins and the loser has to do whatever the winner says for a month are you scared"

"Not a bit" After I said that I was a little scared, Emmett is bigger and stronger than I am.

"Ready, Set, Go"

And I took off running into the forest because I did not want to do whatever Emmett said for an entire month. Suddenly a deer came out right in front of me and I got it and killed it before it knew what was happening. I raced back to Emmett's house and I was lucky because he was still in the forest looking for a kill. While I was waiting I don't know what happened but a vampire that wasn't one that I knew came out of the forest. So I screamed at the top of my lungs Help and unfortunately mom and daddy were on a hunting trip with Rose, Esme, Alice, and Jasper so I could only count on Jacob or Carlisle to come help me. I knew Emmett wouldn't come because he would think I was trying to beat him by distracting him. Luckily for me Jacob and Carlisle Jacob as a wolf came to help me.

"What's wrong Nessie" They said together

I was too scared to say anything so I pointed to the vampire.

Carlisle pointed out the fact that it was probably a newborn because of the way it behaved. If it took the time to look at me and my kill it would realize that I not only had blood but vampire teeth and was part vampire. Jacob picked me up and I showed him what bet I was doing with Emmett. He told Carlisle that Emmett and I were doing a bet and what the bet was and that I got back here first so that was why I had a dead deer at my feet and alone in front of their house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't want to talk anymore so I just used my gift to "tell" people what I want. I showed Jacob that I was scared and I wanted mom and daddy.

"Sorry Nessie but mommy and daddy are hunting and they won't be back until tomorrow" said Jacob.

I just wanted to go and run to the forest and find Emmett and talk to him about what happened. As if Emmett could hear my thoughts like daddy he came out of the forest.

"Hey, I heard Nessie scream and I didn't come because I thought she was trying to distract me so she could win the bet" Emmett said to Jacob and Carlisle.

"Well she almost got killed by that" Carlisle said pointing to the newborn.

"Sorry Nessie I didn't mean to let you get hurt but I guess you won anyway"

Jacob was still holding me so I told him that I wanted to tell Emmett something.

"Emmett here's Nessie she wants to tell you something"

I showed him that I had just gotten back to the house when the vampire came out of the forest. I also showed him that I won the bet and that he had to do whatever I say for a month.

_First you have to tell mom and daddy that you lost to me in a bet when they get home. Then you have to help me rearrange my room._

"Ok fine"

"What did she ask you" said Carlisle

"She and Emmett did a bet and she won"

"I lost so I have to do whatever she says for a whole month, first when Bella and Edward get home I have to tell them I lost a bet to their daughter and then I have to help her rearrange her room"

"Sorry son, but you lost to her so you have to do what she says"

"Renesmee can I help you rearrange your room first since your mommy and daddy won't get home until tomorrow"

"Sure"

"Let's go start on that now"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day

"Mom daddy Emmett has something he wants to tell you"

"Emmett do you really have something you want to tell us?" my mom asked

"Yep I bet your daughter and I lost so now I have to do whatever she says for a month"

"Sorry Em" my parents said in unison.

_Edward, Carlisle needs to talk to you and Bella ASAP it has to do with Nessie._

"Ok Em we will go see him immediately"

Bella's POV

Edward said that Carlisle needed to talk to us about Nessie. We went to see Carlisle and he said Nessie was almost vampire food during the bet and Emmett was the closest but he thought Nessie was trying to distract him so she could win the bet but it was really a vampire I have a picture of him here. He pulled out a picture of Riley. I couldn't say anything because I was pretending to forget most of my human experiences. Luckily Edward said something instead.

"I thought I killed Riley"

"You did I think this is Riley brother he looks too much like him to be anybody else"

"Who's Riley?" I asked innocently

"Do you remember almost getting killed by a vampire the first year I met you?"

"Sort of" I answered truthfully

"Well the vampire James had a mate named Victoria and she had a new 'mate' named Riley and he and Victoria came to where we were camping with 'that dog' and tried to kill me and you then I killed him and 'that dog' killed Victoria"

"Edward his name is Jacob not 'that dog'"

"I know fine Jacob killed Victoria" the way he smirked when he said Jacob was funny so I laughed until she shot me a death look and that shut me right up.

"Sorry sorry I won't make fun of you when you smirk funny" We both forgot that Carlisle was there until he cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you love birds but what about Riley's brother that almost killed your daughter?"

"Your right Carlisle what are we going to do about it Edward"

"I am going to go and find him while you stay here and protect Nessie even if you're a vampire I might still be a little overprotective"

"I'm not human anymore you don't need to baby me anymore it's my turn to hunt the bad guys and your turn to watch Nessie I'll take Em and Jazz with me so I won't be alone"

"Fine but I'm telling Em and Jazz to not let you put your shield up around them because I am going to check in on how you are doing and to make sure that you don't do anything stupid"

"What like tear up a vampire and burn the pieces?" I asked sarcastically

"That is exactly what I'm talking about" he said seriously. "You don't want Nessie to end up like you with only one parent do you?"

"No but I won't get hurt"

Edward's POV (Warning: I have never written from a guy's POV)

I walked back to the cottage to find Nessie waiting there.

\ "Hey Nessie Jacob said he wanted to come over later don't do anything with Jacob that you wouldn't do in front of Bel- I mean mom if you do I will call mom " Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Nessie volunteered

"I don't think so Ness I'll get it in case it is Jacob I want to get it"

"What you don't trust me"

"No it's not that I don't trust y-yeah I don't trust you to be around him with no parental supervision"

"Dad I won't do anything but bring her back here"

"Fine you have 30 seconds" then the doorbell rang again "You might want to get that" With that she raced off to the door I counted to 30 at a normal pace and when they didn't show up I went to the door to see where they were. Where are they I wondered out loud. At that moment Bella showed up.

"Where are who?" she asked.

"Nessie and Jacob, I am so stupid for trusting her to go get the door when I knew it was Jacob and now we have no idea of where they are"

"You are not stupid but I guess we do have to go find them actually I'll go find them you haven't hunted in awhile I'll find Jake and Nessie you can go hunt"

"Ok but call me right when you find them if they are in the forest I will call you to tell you to come and get them"

Bella's POV(After Edward left to go hunting)

"Nessie Jake" I was calling the one place for whatever reason I didn't look was Nessie's room "Nessie Jake are you in here?"No answer I started looking around then I went back into the room I shared with Edward. I'm pretty sure if I could cry tears I would because I looked in every room of the house they had to have left it.

"Hey Edward do you mind looking for Nessie and Jake they are not anywhere in the house I'll also call Alice to see if they went there"

"Sure Bella I will go start looking now and good timing too I just finished hunting"

"Thanks bye"After I hung up I called Alice and she said she hadn't seen them

"Can you ask Carlisle and the rest of your family if they have seen them?"

"Sure no problem Bella" she answered.

"Thank you so much I am so worried about them and I really don't want to tell Billy I lost his son"

Nessie's POV(While Bella is looking)

"Do you think they will ever find us?"I asked Jake.

"I doubt it I mean we are cuddling in your closet" He answered.

"Will your dad get worried if you don't come home my mom if she or my dad or any of the Cullens or the Hales don't find us she will probably send a search party"

"My dad will probably send wolf Seth to find me he knows me better than any wolf"

"I think my mom is too overprotective of me my dad is too overprotective of her maybe that is why she is so overprotective of me"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N I own only one character and that is Riley's brother (You learn his name later in this chapter)

Jake's POV

"You know Nessie I think we should give our parents a break and come out"

"Not now Jake let's let them worry for a little bit it will be fine"At that exact moment Bella walked in calling "Nessie Jake where are you" she looked every where except where we were and then she walked out.

"Nessie your mom left can we go out of the closet now?"

"No I want to hide from her and scare them" After half an hour of sitting in her closet we got bored so we went to the front room and and sat on the couch. Just then Edward walked in and saw us cuddling on the couch and he asked us where we had been.

"We've been here the whole time" I said as innocently as I could.

"I thought Bella said she checked in all the rooms"

"She didn't check in here"

Edward's POV

After Jacob said Bella didn't check in the front room I knew something was up. Bella said she checked all the rooms and when she says she checked all the rooms she checked all the rooms including the front room.

"I know you're lying Jacob don't forget I can read minds do you mind telling me where you have been?"

"Daddy we were in my room maybe mom didn't see us in there when she checked"After Nessie said she was in her room I checked with Bella.

"Bella did you check everywhere for Nessie in her room because she said she was in there with Jacob"

"No I didn't check her closet or under her bed do you think she was in either of those places?"

"Possibly but I'll check in Jacob's mind" I went to see what Jacob and Nessie were up to and when I walked in to the front room they were cuddling on the couch and when Jacob saw me in the hall said to Nessie that they had to stop for a second.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

_Nothing Edward I was just trying to keep Nessie warm I mean she has vampires for parents and you guys are like 15 degrees so she is cold most of the time._

"Fine Jacob but be careful with my little girl"

"I'm not little anymore daddy" Nessie said.

"To me you are remember when you almost got killed by that vampire his name was Jamie?"

"Yeah daddy I remember"

(I am strange so I am going to go back in time when Jamie was chasing after Nessie so I thought I would give you guys a heads up for what I was going to do)

Jamie's POV

I smelled something blood but the heart was faint so it must be dying whatever it was. Riley said that when newborns like I used to be got to protective over food sometimes when somebody he called Victoria had created an army of newborns about a year ago I don't remember it well but I do recognize this scent it is the scent of the guy that killed my brother maybe this thing has been around him if it has I want to kill it.

_Flashback to when Edward killed Riley_

I was in the forest and I saw and smelled a human and I was thinking who is that?

"Is there somebody else here besides you two because I can hear somebody's thoughts along with yours?" somebody asked.

"No, why it might be your little human _'girlfriend'_" my brother answered in a mocking tone when he said the word girlfriend. I guess I would to if I was the one talking but nobody knows I'm here not even Riley. If Riley knew I was here he would kill me himself.

"It couldn't be her because I can't read her mind"

"How do I know you aren't lying"

"Ask her, two years ago we went to visit the Volturi and Jane tried her power on her and nothing happened"

"He's right I'm the one person whose mind he can't read" she said so quietly that if we had not been vampires we wouldn't have heard her. She sounded scared but if I were human and there was a vampire in front of me I would be scared to.

"See I was right, there is no way it was her"

"Ok but we brought no one with us unlike you" he said pointing to the human.

"I see Bella love will you please tell them that you will be a vampire soon"

"Uh... I can't Edward" and with that the girl named Bella stared crying into her hands behind the vampire named Edward.

"Well, a few months ago I went to the Volturi because I thought she was dead and she came to me and the Volturi saw that a human knew about us so after she graduates from high school we will turn her" Edward said "Sadly you won't be here to see her as a vampire because you will be ashes" With that Edward went after my brother and a wolf came out of nowhere and attacked the vampire that was with him who I guessed was Victoria. I ran away before it got ugly and I never went back.

_End of flashback_

It wasn't moving whatever it was so I decided to go for it. Wait what is that other scent, dog I don't care, wait another scent deer it must have been hunting. But why a deer and why does it sound like two hearts. I ran to it with a mind set on killing it. I got to it and I got a very strange answer when she saw me.

"HEEEELP!" I had no idea what to think besides the fact that other vampires were coming. I did smell vampire coming but I also smelled dog. The vampire got there and asked the girl what happened and she pointed at me and the dog picked her up.(The dog is Jake and the vampire is Carlisle) The girl put her hand up to the dog and kept it there for an extremely long time like she was telling him something. Then another vampire came out of the woods and took the girl from the mutt. She did the same thing to the other vampire. I kept asking myself what is she doing over and over again. As if reading my thoughts the vampire not holding the girl said she was showing the Emmett her thoughts. The vampire holding her must have been Emmett and her dad.

"Is he her father?" I asked actually curious.

"No her parents are hunting with my wife, Esme, their sisters Rosalie and Alice, and their brother, Jasper"


End file.
